Anbu sensei
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto an Anbu has taken team 10 as a genin squad. He will turn this team into one feared
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto**

**The Anbu Sensei**

XXX

In the Hokage's office a Ninja wearing a black mask was standing in front of the village leader. He looked young from his height. "Shadow, I have a mission for you," said the old leader, wearing the robe with the symbol of fire. "Remove your mask you will not need it."

The young Anbu does as told. Reveling to be blond hair and whisker marks. "What is the mission sir?"

"You are to be the sensei to squad 10," said Hokage. He lays a folder on the table. "These will be your students."

The Anbu looks over the file. "A Yamanaka, An Akimachi and a Nara

I accept," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto outside the door of the classroom. Inside the students where chatting. A brown haired man and a white haired man walk in. "Here are your teams. Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Takdea Saurian. You sensei is Kakashi Hatake

Team 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. You sensei is Kurenai Yuhi

Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka. Choji Akimachi and Shikamaru Nara. You will with Naruto Uzumaki."

The blond Anbu walks in. "Team 10 your with me."

The students were shocked at the young jounin. "I don't have all day."

Team 10 walks out.

XXX

Naruto was at the training post of team 10. "Let us introduce ourselves?" said Naruto. "I am Naruto-sensei. I like training, I dislike traitors. Hobby is to now train you three and dreams, I guess to make you all jounin."

"Ino, please start," said Naruto.

My name is Ino, I like clothes, my hobbies is shopping, my dislikes are people who bad mouth Sasuke-kun and my dream is to marry Sasuke-kun.

Naruto sigh. "Thank you for that, Shikamaru,."

"Troublesome, my name is Shikamaru, I like Shogi, I dislike troublesome woman, my hobbies is play Shogi and my dream is to marry an average girl."

"Thank you," said Naruto. "Choji.

"My name is Choji, I like eating, I dislike people who call me fat, Hobbies are cooking, my dream is to be a jounin,"

"Thank you Choji. I will lay this out, you're not ninja yet," said Naruto.

Ino was about to shout. "There is another troublesome test?" asked Shikamaru.

"That is right, the academy test was to weed out the potential. This will reduce those teams who don't have the mind set."

"The test will be tomorrow at 8 am," said Naruto. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

XXX

Naruto walks into the Hokage's office. "Hokage-sama. I am back."

"Naruto, how the meeting with the your team?" asked Sarutobi.

"I see potential, but I will have my work cut out for me," said Naruto.

"Have you though up a test for them?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yes I have," said Naruto. "However there is small problem. We have a traitor in the academy."

"Who?" asked Sarutobi.

"Mizuki, I recommend twenty four hour surveillance," said Naruto. "Hide the forbidden scroll and replace it."

"I will take your suggestion. How do you figure this out?"

"Call it a hunch," said Naruto.

"Very well."

XXX

Naruto was at the training field the next day. In front of him where his students. "The test is simple you must capture. You have five hours to do so," said Naruto. "Begin."

Naruto disappears. "How should we do this?" asked Choji. "Shikamaru?"

"Here is the plan," said Shikamaru.

Naruto was standing in front of a tree. "I was wondering what your plan was."

Choji and Ino quickly engage Naruto. Naruto kicks Ino and. Blocks a large fist from Choji. "Ino your form is sloppy. You must work on it."

Looking down, Naruto smile. "That is his plan."

Naruto quickly jumps up avoiding the shadow. Throwing a kunai at the shadow, he redirects it by creating another shadow. "You will have to try harder then that, Nara," said Naruto.

Tilting his head the side, Naruto lets kunai sail past his head. He looks at distance. "I have had enough fun. Tata," said Naruto before disappearing in a shunshin holding Ino.

Ino," shouted Choji.

XXX

Naruto had tied Ino to a post. "We just have to wait for your team," said Naruto.

"Why am I tied?" asked Ino.

"A choice, now quiet," said Naruto. "Perfect timing gentlemen."

Shikamaru and Choji appears. "Shikamaru, you have two choices. Kill Ino, or kill Choji," said Naruto throwing the Nara a Kunai.

"You forgot the third option," said Shikamaru. He points the kunai to his neck. "I kill myself."

Naruto claps. "The three of you pass," said Naruto. "You took the correct choice."

Naruto goes to the post and unties Ino. "The test was teamwork and strategy. A Konoha ninja, we do not put each other on the chopping block. I will give my life to keep you three safe."

So capturing you wasn't the test?" asked Shikamaru.

"I will see you tomorrow to start your training," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto was at the Hokage's office. He was waiting for the other Jounins. Kurenai appears. The two wait for the third jounin. "Since Kakashi is not here. I believe you should begin," said Sarutobi.

"Lady's first," said Naruto.

How sweet," said Kurenai. "Team 8 passes my test."

"Team 10 passes," said Naruto.

Kurenai, your dismissed," said Sarutobi. "Naruto, what do you have planned for your students?"

"Trying to break Ino of her fan girl tendencies, I might give Shikamaru a second in command of my squad. My work is cut out for me, however they will be great if I have anything to say about it," said Naruto.

"Dismissed."

Naruto disappears as Kakashi appears to give his report.

XXX

Next day, Naruto was in front of team 10. "We shall start your training by climbing trees."

"Sensei, we know how to climb trees?" said Ino.

"He means without feet," said Shikamaru. "My father taught me."

"Please show your fellow genin," said Naruto. Shikamaru does as told getting to the top. "First you apply chakra to your feet. Too little you won't get far, too much you fly off."

Naruto throws two kunai at the feet of Choji and Ino. "Use those to mark your progress."

"Hai sensei," said Ino and Choji.

"Shikamaru, I am going to teach you the second exercise. Water walking," said Naruto. Motioning for Shikamaru to follow. "Follow me."

"What's next sensei?" asked Shikamaru.

"Next will be water walking," said Naruto. "Same method, but you must adjust the chakra to you feet for the flow of the water."

Demonstrating Naruto beckon Shikamaru to do it. After several hours the three genin where done. "We will take a small break, then some D missions."

XXX

Heading the the Hokage's office, Naruto takes three mission. "We will do these three," said Naruto. Walking the Inuzuka ninken and painting a fence and last but not least finding the Lady Fire cat."

"Those are chores!" shouted Ino.

Naruto smiles. The more you complete faster, the faster we get C rank."

Hai sensei," said the three genin.

Naruto was with his team. He currently had a pain brush and was painting a fence. After the three D ranks mission where done Naruto had his team head home.

XXX

Getting to his apartment, he got in his Anbu uniform. "Time to hunt a traitor."

XXX

Naruto was in the forest watching, waiting. The white haired chunin was jumping from tree to tree. "That was easier then expected," said Mizuki. He quickly dodges three kunai. "Who's there?"

"Mizuki, you are wanted for treason, come quietly," said Naruto in Anbu uniform.

"Damn, Anbu."

"I will be taking this scroll to Orochimaru," said Mizuki. "Then I will have power."

"Thanks for the info," said Shadow. He goes through hand seals. "Wind Style: Current Cutter."

Mizuki starts to bleed. "How?"

"You will be going to the IT department. Don't reset," said Naruto. "Take him away."

The earth surround Mizuki as several Anbu appear. "Sir."

Naruto looks around. "Sir, you okay?" asked a cat masked Anbu.

"I am fine Neko, we have an uninvited guest," said Naruto. "Right Orochimaru."

Neko pulls out her Katana. "Very good," said a sinister voice.

The two Anbu look around. "Show yourself, snake."

"Very well," said the voice as a pale man with snake eyes appears. "Only two of you?"

"Neko, run I will face him," said Naruto. "Neko!"

Turning his head, he sees Neko frozen. "She will be useless," said Orochimaru. "Now young Uzumaki, we shall fight with our life on the line."

Naruto rushes the Sannin. Going through hand seal, Naruto blows Orochimaru away a few feet. "Not bad," said Orochimaru. "Summoning Jutsu."

Slamming his hand on the ground a giant snake appears. Naruto throws a kunai. "Kunai shadow clone jutsu."

Naruto kills the snake. Looking around Naruto sees no sign of Orochimaru. "He got away," said Naruto. He rushes to Neko and sees her regaining her movement. "You okay?"

"Sorry for freezing, captain," said the Anbu.

"I will have to train you. It is the first time you faced him," said Naruto. "Let's go."

XXX

Naruto was at the training grounds waiting for his students. He sees his genin walks into the training ground. "So sensei," what are we doing today?" asked Ino.

"Simple I will be find out you affinity," said Naruto. He takes out some paper. "All you have to do is channel some chakra in the paper."

Handing the three the paper. They do as told. Choji's crumbles to dust. "You have a main affinity for earth," said Naruto. Looking over to Ino he notices hers was soggy. "Ino's is water.'

Shikamaru crinkles. "Yours is lightening. "I will show you your exercises, to harness you element," said Naruto. "Shadows clone jutsu."

Three clone appear. "My clones will show you the excises."

The three genin split up.

XXX

After three hours the team comes into the clearing. "I have received the memories of my clone. You have done well."

"Hai," said the three.

"Shikamaru a moment please," said Naruto.

The other two leave. "Yes sensei," said Shikamaru.

"I am promoting you to co-captain of this team," said Naruto. "I know troublesome.'

Shikamaru had his mouth open. "Why?"

"Simple you have the mind," said Naruto. "I will teach you more strategize and leadership."

"Isn't that favoritism," said Shikamaru.

"If I was leave you team members behind it would be," said Naruto. "They will receive training in Ninjutsu, however; if you accept. You will receive more training in leadership."

"I see," said Shikamaru.

"Think about it," said Naruto. "I have a training regiment for the whole team, no one get left behind in training."

"I will think about it," said Shikamaru.

XXX

Naruto was walking to the Yamanaka flower shop. He sees Ino at the desk. "Ino," said Naruto. "Is your father here?"

"Yes Naruto-sensei," said Ino.

"I need to talk to both of you about the training," said Naruto.

Inoichi a blond haired man walks in. "Naruto, glad you good stop by."

"I need to talk to you and Ino about concerns I have," said Naruto.

The three walk into the back. "Ino, you are weakest on the team," said Naruto. Ino was about to protest. "Let me finish. You infatuation with Sasuke Uchiha will cost you your life."

Ino looks down. "But I love him."

"It's a silly crush," said Naruto. "That is all."

"But," said Ino.

"Ino, let your sensei finish," said Inoichi.

"First you physical stamina is pathetic, you dieting is not helping," said Naruto. "I had you three do tree walking to see where you where physically. To put it bluntly I am not impressed."

"I can I improve?" asked Ino.

"Glad you asked," said Naruto. "I have a nutrition plan used by Chunin. It will ask for more protein from meat and Vegetables. You will be training hard so you won't get fat but will build up muscle."

"I will give it a try," said Ino.

"I am doing this cause I care about you," said Naruto. "The fact that you're willing to try gives me hope."

Is there anything else?" asked Inoichi.

"Yes, I want you to reevaluate you crush on Sasuke Uchiha," said Naruto. "Don't drop it but see what you like about him and find out his personality. You will be surprised."

"Ok sensei," said Ino.

"I will see you tomorrow," said Naruto.

XXX

A clone of Naruto was at the Akimachi compound. "Greeting Choza-sama," said Naruto. "I would like to go over training with you and you son.'

"I would like that," said the clan head. "Choji, please come down.'

The genin walks down. "Naruto-sensei," said Choji.

"Hi," said Naruto. "I am going to talk to you about our training."

"Now first Choji is physically the strongest," said Naruto. "However that is all I can say about him that is positive."

"What do you mean?" asked Choza.

"He is kind but not healthy," said Naruto. "I undertsnad you clan relies on you metabolism. However,; Choji is not healthy due to him eating chips. If he need to eat. I recommend Beef Jerky and more healthy dinner."

"I see," said Choza.

"I have a nutrition and exercise plan for Choji which will help him immensely, if he follows it he will be better off anf his Jutsu will be much stronger and won't leave him drained."

"I can do that," said Choji with fire in his eyes.

"Good," said Naruto. "I want you starting tonight's dinner. I hope you never lose your kindness."

"I have to go now," said Naruto.

"Thanks for stopping by," said Choza.

XXX

Naruto escorted Shikamaru back to the Nara compound. "Shikaku, a pleasant evening,' said Naruto.

"Naruto a pleasure to see you," said the man. "I take it you're here to talk about training?"

"That is correct," said Naruto. "First I am making Shikamaru my second in command."

"Ok," said Shikaku. He smiles at his son.

"He will have little time for cloud gazing and will have to work hard," said Naruto. "He is the laziest of the three genin. I know he is a smart intellect. His strategy almost got in our test."

"If you work hard, you will surpass your father, maybe beat him in Shogi," said Naruto turning to Shikamaru.

"I agree," said Shikaku.

"Is that acceptable Shikamaru?"

I will do it," said Shikamaru.

"I will see you three tomorrow," said Naruto. "I have already talked to the other clan heads."

Thanks for coming by,' said Shikaku.

XXX

End chapter

**A/N: A story I almost forgot about lets it see where it goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

The Anbu Sensei

C ranks mission

XXX

Naruto was standing in front of his genin. "Good you're all here," said Naruto. "Shikamaru what did you decide?"

"I have decided to take your offer," said Shikamaru.

"Good," said Naruto. "You are my second in command.'

"Way to go Shikamaru," said Choji.

"We will start off easy," said Naruto. "We will start with ten laps around the field. I will join you."

"Question, sensei?" asked Ino. "Why are you joining us?"

"Simple it would not due for the teacher to not lead by example," said Naruto. "Let's go."

The three start their jog around the training field. They finish within two hours. Ino was panting heavier than her teammates. "Next I will teach all a basic jutsu the body flicker."

"Hai sensei," said Ino.

"Here are the hand seals," said Naruto. He shows then each a set of seals. "Be careful not to run into anything. It is a high-speed movement jutsu. First just work on your hand seals till you got perfect.'

Naruto watches as the three practice their hand seals. The day proceeds uneventful. "Go home a rest we will do some more Drank mission tomorrow," said Naruto.

Hai sensei," said the three genin.

Naruto turns his head. "What can I do for you Danzo," said Naruto.

"I am impressed you sensed me," said Danzo as a man with bandages and a cane walks out. "The Hokage request our presence."

"Very well," said Naruto. The two disappear.

They reappears in the Hokage office. "Well nice of you to join us Naruto-kun."

"Hokage-sama," said Naruto. "I just sent my team home, what can I do for you?"

"Danzo, please explain," said Sarutobi.

"We believe that Orochimaru is going to invade Konoha during the chunin exams," said Danzo. "We need your insight."

"Why not ask Shikaku the jounin commander?" asked Naruto.

"We did," said Danzo. "We want your opinion also."

"We should keep it on the need to know bases with just jounin," said Naruto. "Make our village look unprepared, but have safeguards in place.'

"Examples?" asked Danzo.

"Hospital, the academy, and the archive must be protected," said Naruto. "Next I think for any invasion to be successful they need Intel. Which mean we have a spy in the village."

"Make sense," said Danzo. "What do you think Hiruzen?"

"It makes perfect sense," said Sarutobi.

"You know I despise your root," said Naruto. "I think give them one last chance to weed out the spy."

"It will be done," said Danzo. "You have my word."

"However, we will not arrest them," said Naruto.

"Why not Naruto-kun?" asked Sarutobi.

"Why give up our advantage," said Naruto. "Feed the spy faulty information make it seem legitimate."

"I agree," said Danzo. "Our commander though along the same lines; however, did not think about using the spy for our own needs.'

"Very good Naruto-kun," said Sarutobi. "Please get some sleep.'

"Hai," said Naruto. "Hokage-sama, Elder-sama.'

XXX

The Hokage was talking to Danzo. "What is your opinion?"

"You know my opinion," said Danzo. "I would like the title, but I am too old. Your candidate has much to offer. I will support him."

XXX

Next day Naruto and his team was at the Hokage's office. "My team is ready for some D rank missions," said Naruto.

"Very well," said Sarutobi. "We have paint a house, a another want their furniture move into their new house last but not least catch Tora."

"All three," said Naruto. The three did their missions and headed back to the training ground. "You three did well and completed these chores without complaint."

Sensei," said Ino. "When do we get a real mission?"

"I will recommend a mission tomorrow," said Naruto. "However, you will realize the truth of the ninja world."

"Get some rest," said Naruto.

XXX

Next day, Naruto and his team was at the Hokage's office. "I would like to recommend a C rank mission," said Naruto. "They have completed the recommended D rank mission."

"Very well," said the Hokage. "Let's see. Here is one, a town south of here has been raided by bandits. Mission is to join with the law enforcement and stop the attacks.'

"It shall be done," said Naruto. "Meet at the gate in two hours."

Naruto was at the Gate waiting for his students. They appear. "You ready? It's a five hour run from here."

Hai, sensei," said the three genin.

The four head out of the village.

XXX

They have been sprinting for five hours and come across a village. The group gasp in horror Naruto looks on. In front of the team was a burned village. "The hell?" asked Naruto. "Let's look for survivors.'

"Hai."

Keep your ear piece on," said Naruto. The three walk around the village. Naruto sees dried blood. "This happened before we left. I see,"

He puts his hand on his radio. "Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, converge on my location."

"It's too late," said a voice. "The second yellow flash demon."

Naruto disappears in a yellow flash. "Who are you?" asked Naruto reappearing in front of his students.

A brown haired man walks out he had a red suit with the headband of the stone village scratched out. "Koga of the Mountain."

"Liar!" shouted Naruto. "I killed Koga in battle. An honorable Shinobi."

"Earth stlye," said the man. "Mud clone Jutsu."

"Ino, Shikamaru, Choji run," said Naruto. The clones charges and separate the genin from their sensei.

"They will watch and fight, with their life on the line," said the man.

"I see," said Naruto. "You talk too much Orochimaru."

"You found me out," said the man. "It won't matter. You will all still die.'

Naruto bits his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu." Two toad old toad appears. "I need sage mode."

"Who are you fighting?" asked the male toad.

"Orochimaru," said Naruto. "We need to end this battle.'

Summoning Jutsu," said Orochimaru. "Resurrection from and impure world."

One coffin appears. "Damnit," said Naruto.

"Let's see who is faster," said Orochimaru. "You or your father. You better hurry, your students can't hold out for too long."

XXX

Shikamaru did not expect a fight against an S rank ninja. "Ino, Choji," keep him distracted," whispered Shikamaru in his mic. "Keep your distance."

The rouge ninja charges forward. He dodges the shadows from Shikamaru. "A Nara unable to keep up. "Disappointing."

"Shuriken, Shadows clone jutsu," said Shikamaru. Most of the weapons miss. A few hit the stone ninja.

"Well done," said the ninja unable to move "Checkmate I guess."

He is quickly impaled by the kunai. And run over by Choji. "We have to help sensei."

Rasengan," shouted the two blond. Attacks clash in a fury of sparks and chakra.

How is he keeping up with my Sage Mode?" asked a battered Naruto. Naruto disappears in a yellow flash. As the ground explodes in front of him and Minato is seen Rasengan shaped crater in the ground.

"Please my son, you must stop me," said Minato. "I can't control myself."

"Shadow possession a success," said a voice. Minato is stopped in his tracker.

He struggles to get free. While another parts struggle to maintain the control of the shadows so he doesn't attack. "Hurry Naruto, now is your chance."

Naruto goes through hand seal. "Sealing Jutsu: Spirit release."

The body unravel reveling to be a random person. "Damn you," said Orochimaru. "Oh well. I will see you four later."

I don't think so,' said Naruto. "Sages art: Firedrill Rasengan."

Naruto forms a Rasengan in the form of a blazing drill. "What jutsu is that!" shouted the possessed Stone Ninja. Naruto reappears in a yellow flash slamming the attack in the burning him. The body falls down.

"The snake got away," said Naruto. "Mission is done.'

The genin were awed at their young sensei battle prowess. "Sensei," said Shikamaru.

What is it?" asked Naruto. "Let's camp and few miles away."

"Hai."

At the camp Naruto and Shikamaru where sitting next to each other. Ino and Choji were sleeping.

"I sent a message to the Hokage about our encounter," said Naruto. "We move at first light.'

"Sensei, that jutsu was the fourth Hokage's jutsu?" asked Shikamaru.

"It was not, it was the second Hokage jutsu, the fourth improved it. I perfected it."

"How," said Shikamaru.

"I don't need markers to get to a location," said Naruto."I sense the chakra of a location and I can appears. Only issue it take a massive toll on my reserve to do it this way.'

"How?"

"I have to gather the amount of chakra based on the distance," said Naruto. "I can teleport to any location the further away the more chakra is required."

"I see," said Shikamaru. "Are you related to the fourth?'

"My heritage is an S rank secret," said Naruto. "By tell you this, you can't tell anyone."

"Understood.'

"I am his son," said Naruto. "If this gets out I will have all of my father's enemies as my enemies."

"Understood, sensei."

Get some sleep," said Naruto. "We leave in a few hours."

The group leaves the camp site and head to the Leaf Village. Seeing the gates was a welcomed sight. "The rest have the day off. I will take care of the mission report."

XXX

Naruto was in front of the Hokage. "The mission was a trap," said Naruto.

"Please explain."

"The village we were to help was wiped out. We did run into your former student," said Naruto. "He forced me to reveal my heritage to my second Shikamaru."

"Damn," said Sarutobi. "Did you explain the consequence of revealing that info to Shikamaru."

"I told him it is an S rank secret and more problem would arise," said Naruto. "My students did very well again a weaker mud clone."

"Explain," said Sarutobi.

"I was busy but they took out a mud clone of Orochimaru who had possessed the body of Koga," said Naruto. The more impressive feat is they trapped my undead father which Orochimaru resurrected with the Second's jutsu."

"Thanks for the report," said the Hokage. "Take a week off."

Hai," said Naruto.

XXX

End


	3. Wave Mission

**I don't own Naruto**

**The Anbu Sensei**

**Wave Mission **

XXX

Naruto and his team were in the training ground. It had been a week since the battle with Orochimaru. "Sensei," said Ino.

"Yes Ino, what is it?"

"I have mastered the three Jutsu you gave me for the water affinity," said Ino.

"Oh really," said Naruto. "Show me please."

Ino goes through hand seals. "Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu."

"You have not mastered it," said Naruto.

"I am not following," said Ino.

"You used hand seal correct?" asked Naruto. "The second Hokage could use water jutsu without hand seal and without a source of water.'

"I see," said Ino putting her head down.

"Still you hand sign speed was impressive," said Naruto. "I can tell you got a great grasp on the jutsu."

"Sensei," said Ino.

"We will wait for your team to get here," said Naruto. "We will see if there is a mission we can take."

Shikamaru and Choji appears a few minutes later. "Let's go to the Hokage and get a D rank mission to get back in the grove of things."

"Yes," said the three genin.

They get to the office and the Hokage was looking over a report. "Naruto, glad you came. I need you for a A rank mission."

"I was hoping for a D rank," said Naruto. "It must be serious."

"It is," said Sarutobi. "I sent team seven on a C rank mission to protect a bridge builder, however; they ran into the demon brother."

"Troubling," said Naruto. "They travel with Zabuza, A rank a least.'

"Is you team ready?" asked Sarutobi.

"They are," said Naruto. "Ready for another mission?"

"Ready."

"We leave in 1 hour," said Naruto. "I will give you a bingo book with Zabuza's entry."

"That will be fine," said Sarutobi.

XXX

The team was at the gate with Naruto. "Let's move out."

They run out of the gate.

Team Seven was on a boat. "Kakashi-sensei," said the pink haired female. "Are we getting back up?"

"We don't need back up," said Sasuke. "After all you have me on your team."

"You have not faced an A rank ninja," said Kakashi. "Another team will be sent."

Getting ashore, Kakashi walks with his team and the bridge builder following. "We should make camp and wait for reinforcements."

Sasuke throws a kunai in the bush. Going over to it Sasuke picks up a dead rabbit. "So cool," said Sakura.

"Sensei," said Takdea. "The fur is white.'

"Good eyes," said Kakashi. "Get down.

Takdea kicks Sakura on the ground as Sasuke drops Tazuna and Kakashi fall to the ground as a giant sword appears. "That is a big sword," said Sakura.

"So, we are face a seven swordsman," said Takdea. "Shit."

"Well one of you is at least well informed," said the voice. "You look familiar kid."

"Bastard, you're Zabuza, you murdered my father," said Takdea.

"Who is your father?" asked the ninja as he appears. He has his face covering his mouth.

"Takeida Saurian," said the young genin.

Zabuza starts to laugh. "I remember now a worthy kill. I will tell you this once, your father fought bravely but he was weak regardless."

Takdea rushes the swordsman. "Fall back," shouted Kakashi. "That is an order.'

The genin so worked up in his bloodlust plunges a kunai into Zabuza as he turns to water. Zabuza picks up his sword over his shoulder. "Your speed is impressive," said Zabuza. The blade rest on the neck on the genin. "You would be dead if I willed it."

"Get back to your team little child," said Zabuza scolding him like a naughty boy. "Kakashi of the Sharingan."

The jounin lifts his head band up. "I have no choice."

XXX

Naruto and his team were jumps through the branches. "We are almost at wave, be on your guard."

The team get to the opposite side of the bank. "Sensei," said Shikamaru. "I sense high chakra level."

"I sense it too," said Naruto. "I want you to stay hidden. I will scope the situation."

Naruto sees Kakashi in a bubble. "Just as I thought, Zabuza."

Grabbing a kunai he throws it as the Shinobi. "That was bad aim," said Zabuza. Looking down he sees a note on it.

"I wasn't aim for you," said Naruto. He appears in a yellow flash next to Zabuza kunai on his throat.

"You're the second yellow flash," said Zabuza. Several kunai lodge themselves in Zabuza neck. A masked figure appears.

"I have been hunting Zabuza for a while," said the young ninja.

"Happy to help Hunter Ninja," said Naruto. "Just to make sure, we should burn the body."

"I will do that away from you Konoha ninja," said the ninja.

The ninja grabs the body but finds himself unable to move. "I want to send a message to Gato."

A shadow is contacting the boy to some bushes. "What is the message?"

"He will die in a few days," said Naruto. "Release him."

"I will deliver it," said the ninja.

"Shoo," said Naruto. The ninja disappears with Zabuza. "You have really slacked Kakashi- sempei."

"Thanks Naruto," said Kakashi. "I should up my training."

"Hokage-sama has asked me to take over the mission," said Naruto.

"Very well," said Kakashi. "Have paperwork?"

"I do," said Naruto giving the jounin the paperwork with the Hokage stamp.

"What's next?" asked Kakashi.

"Moving out," said Naruto. "You good to walk Kakashi?"

"Yeah."

"Shikamaru. Ino and Choji please join us," said Naruto. The three genin do as told. "We are heading out. I am placing Shikamaru in charge should me or Kakashi be unavailable."

"Why that loser?" asked Sasuke. "I am Uchiha, I should in charge."

"Come again, genin. I am your superior officer. Got it," said Naruto.

"Sasuke," said Kakashi. "He is in charge no more outbursts."

XXX

The group heads to Tazuna's house. Getting to the house, Naruto introduces himself. "I am in charge of the mission of protecting your father," said told the young lady. "Can I get your name?"

Tsunami," said the black haired female. "I was expecting older ninjas."

"Easy mistake, think nothing of it," said Naruto. "The boys will sleep in the living room. Ino and Sasuke will sleep in the guest room."

Sakura looked at Naruto. "I want to be with Sasuke-kun."

Ino face palm. "I can't believe I was like that,"

"No," said Naruto. "That is the sleeping arrangements."

"That is enough," said Kakashi. "I agree with Naruto on the arrangment."

Tomorrow we will do, team training," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto was on the roof of the house. It was late into the night. "You have been quite," said Kakashi.

"Just thinking," said Naruto.

"About Itachi?"

"Yes captain," said Naruto. "I feel there is something off with the situation.'"

"Naruto, I am no longer your captain," said Kakashi. "I agree. There is more?"

"I had a clone scout the town keeping to the shadows," said Naruto. "I am greatly disturbed by the town situation."

"What did you find out?"

"This town has patrols from Gato's thug," said Naruto. "It makes my resolve greater. What have you taught your genin?"

"Teamwork, due to Sasuke and Sakura," said Kakashi with a sigh. "I was going to ask for Takeda to be my apprentice."

"It's that bad?"

"Sasuke belittles Takeda and Sakura just agrees with her crush," said Kakashi. "Takeda has tried to work with the two despite their abuse."

"I will have a chat with Hokage-sama," said Naruto. "From what I saw Takeda has chunin level kenjutsu and taijutsu."

"I want to teach him some ninjutsu, but," said Kakashi.

"The Uchiha will get jealous," said Naruto. "He is a flight risk. I see it when he challenged my orders."

"Better get to bed Naru-chan," said Kakashi.

"Jerk."

Naruto smiles.

XXX

Next day Naruto was in front of the genin of team 7. "Today I will be teaching you," said Naruto. "Tomorrow it will be Kakashi."

"Sensei," said Takeda.

"Do you know tree climbing?" asked Naruto.

"We know how to climb trees," said Sasuke.

"He meant with Chakra," said Takeda.

"Have you mastered it?" asked Naruto turning to Takdea

"I can do it, but I have not mastered it," said the genin.

"What does the hell does that mean?" asked Sasuke.

"It means he was right," said Naruto. "Please explain."

"I can do it but it still tired me out after twenty lap up and down," said Takeda.

"Please demonstrate."

Takeda runs up the tallest tree and runs down. Naruto throws the other two genin kunais. "Run up the tree and mark you progress each time," said Naruto.

"What about that loser?" asked Sasuke.

"I will teach him something else," said Naruto. "Got an issue with that genin?"

The two walk away.

Naruto was walking with Takeda. "What are your goals?"

The genin looks up. "I want to be a master swordsman equal to the seven sword if the mist."

"Interesting," said Naruto. "Anything else."

"I want to start my own swordsman organization for Konoha," said Takeda.

"I will help you," said Naruto. "Have you done water walking?'

"Heard of it but haven't attempted it."

"I saw your record in the academy," said Naruto. "Near the bottom of the class, right in front of Kiba. Why hold back?"

"How did you know?"

"I have seen enough on this mission to see a glimpse of your true skill," said Naruto.

"Ranks in academy don't mean anything," said Takeda. "Pretend to be weak so I am underestimated. I also didn't want to be arrogant like Sasuke."

"That is why I asked," said Naruto. "I see a lot of myself in you."

"Huh."

"The principle of water walking is the same a tree climbing," said Naruto. "Do you know the difference?"

"You must account for the ebb and flow of the water," said Takeda.

"Get to it. I want you to be able to fight on water before we leave Wave," said Naruto.

XXX

Later that night Naruto was with Kakashi. "Your student is very talented," said Naruto.

"Takeda?"

"Did you look at his academy record?" asked Naruto.

"I did and he played teachers by pretending to be weak," said Kakashi. "Smart kid."

"I came to the same conclusion."

"What's the plan?" asked Kakashi

I am going out to train a little bit," said Naruto. "I will be back."

Naruto was in the wood training. "I know your there."

A young girl appears. "Greetings sir."

"What are you doing out?"

"Gathering herb for my friends," said the girl.

"Very well, do you need help?"

"If you don't mind," said the girl. "I am Haku."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

The two gather some herbs. "Tell me Mr. Uzumaki. Do you have anyone you wish to protect."

"I am a ninja, my village is my family. I will protect them," said Naruto.

"Then you are truly strong," said Haku.

"Thank you Hunter ninja-san," said Naruto. The young female gets Senbon in her hands. "I have no interest in fight you."

"Why did you help me?"

"Simple I have no interest in fighting outside a battle, plus Gato will betray you."

"Are you sure?" asked Haku.

"Men like Gato always do," said Naruto. "Have a nice day Mr. Haku."

XXX

Naruto was watching as Sasuke was learning water walking. "Come on Sasuke remember keep an eye on the flow of the water."

"I am trying," said Sasuke.

"Take five," said Naruto. "Rest is just as important as training.'

XXX

Naruto's clone sighed. "Sakura you need to put more effort into it."

"Why? Sasuke will protect me," replied the female.

"He won't be there all the time," said Naruto. "You as a woman have the hardest time. If you get captured there are worse things than death. Keep that in mind."

XXX

Next morning, Naruto was standing in the house. Tsunami walks in. "Why did you stay?"

"I have a feeling I am needed here," said Naruto. "I believe people like Gato will send some thugs to for insurance."

Outside two guys with swords walk up. "Let's get the bitch and her son.'

They are quickly taken out with a slash to the neck.

I just got two of them. A clone appears. "Protect the family I will go to the bridge."

XXX

Kakashi and the two genin squads arrive on the bridge. They see all of the worker knocked out. "Well Kakashi of the Sharingan," said the voice of Zabuza. "Where is the blond demon."

"He will join us shortly," said Kakashi. "Now why don't you surrender?"

"I can't do that," said Zabuza as the Haku appears. "Handle the kiddies."

"Yes Zabuza-sama." Said Haku. He jumps back as a shadow appears and tries to connect with the hunter nin.

"A Nara," said Zabuza. "This might be interesting."

Sasuke and Takeda rush Haku.

The two jounin clash. "That is enough," said Naruto.

"Finally," said Zabuza. "You got my payment?"

"A bonus," said Naruto. "Gato is dead."

Naruto hands Zabuza two sack full of gold coins. "Nice doing business."

"Good luck taking out the Mizukage," said Naruto. "He is a disgrace to the name Kage."

"Naruto what is going on?" asked Kakashi.

"Gato was planning on betraying Zabuza so I offered Zabza more money," said Naruto. "I took care of our midget problem."

Naruto walks up to Zabuza. "I will petition the Hokage to send you aid."

"Appreciate it," said Zabuza. The two rouge ninja walks away."

XXX

Naruto and the two teams were standing at the newly built bridge. "Nice meeting all of you. I wish you the best."

XXX

What shall we name the bridge?" asked Tazuna.

"The Fire Land Bridge," said Tsunami.

"Has a nice ring to it," said Tazuna.

XXXX

End chapter

**A/N: I will have no bashing in this story. It will show everyone growth equally. I need a beta to help me with this story it is going by a little fast**


End file.
